


The Best Part of Waking Up

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, rip in fucking pieces roxy's heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy wakes up in the arms of her awesome girlfriend Jade, and they start the day off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

Roxy Lalonde lie naked in bed, sighing contentedly as she leaned against the dark-haired girl to her side. For the longest time, she’d never even considered the possibility of being attracted to another girl, but that was before she met Jade Harley. She was, genetically speaking at least, a combination of her two friends Jake and Jane, and she seemed to inherit all the most attractive features of both of them. Rugged and adventurous, willful and sharp-minded… and that was just her personality.

Jade wrapped her dark, toned arms around Roxy’s stomach, embracing her tightly and pressing her back against her firm, voluptuous breasts, reminding her of all the _other_  reasons Roxy was attracted to her. it wasn’t _just_  that she had a nice body, though she certainly did, but it was how she used it that Roxy really loved. Jade was very physically affectionate, far moreso than any of Roxy’s other friends, and for a girl who hadn’t even _touched_  another human being for the first sixteen years of her life, the taller girl’s skin against her own was more addictive than any brand of alcohol, and just as intoxicating.

The shorter girl scooted back against her partner, rubbing her butt against the other girl’s hips. Jade moaned sleepily, and soon enough, Roxy felt the other _other_  reason she was attracted to her, all twelve inches of it growing hard as it rubbed against Roxy’s plump cheeks. She didn’t know exactly _why_  Jade had a cock and balls in addition to all of the other things about her, but Roxy could only assume she was genetically engineered to be the ultimate weapon against her heterosexuality. Really, the dick was the biggest reason she was playing for that particular team in the first place, and with such a strong counter-offer, jumping ship was the only logical thing to do. Later, heteros, good luck in the playoffs.

Jade put her head over Roxy’s shoulder as she continued to slide against her. “How do you want it?”

“In the front,” Roxy replied, “nice and slow.” She’d taken it fast before, and she’d taken it in the behind before, and even done both at once (and to her surprise, she actually loved it). But for now, she just wanted to take it easy, to really savor every languid minute of flesh against flesh. Jade had no objections, gently prodding her cock between Roxy’s thighs and rubbing the tip against Roxy’s mound, moaning gently as her shaft became slick with Roxy’s juices. After a few more thrusts, she finally stopped teasing, taking a moment to position herself before she pressed fully into Roxy’s pussy.

“Mmmmm…” Roxy moaned in satisfaction as Jade penetrated her ever so gently. The taller girl rolled her hips at a deliberate pace, setting into her partner with slow but deep thrusts. Part of her wanted to pound into Roxy even faster, but she had to admit she loved savoring the feeling of Roxy’s pussy wrapped around her throbbing cock, really getting to feel how tight and wet she was each time she plunged her shaft back in. And Roxy, for her part, was absolutely loving it, squirming in pleasure as Jade drew needy noises out of her with her incredible dick. Jade decided to put a stop to her movements by wrapping around her even tighter, moving her hands up to grasp at her modest breasts.

Roxy shuddered in pleasure at the dark-haired girl’s embrace. She could feel Jade surrounding her completely, Jade’s breath on her neck and Jade’s breasts on her back and Jade’s arms on her chest and Jade’s legs on her legs and Jade’s cock in her deepest spots. She melted into Jade’s grasp, feeling time moving faster and faster even as Jade continued rocking into her at the same steady pace, moaning higher and higher, until she finally came, her juices leaking onto Jade’s throbbing member. Hearing her reach her climax, Jade moved just a little faster, grunting softly as her own orgasm hit, thick fluids spilling from her cock into Roxy’s dripping pussy.

The two of them lay still for a while, breathing softly. Roxy felt an immense sense of satisfaction, feeling pleasantly full with Jade’s spent cock still buried fully inside her, and Jade apparently felt the same, not wanting to remove herself just yet. Roxy turned her head back toward Jade, quietly smacking her lips, and Jade leaned down to her, the two sharing a long kiss on the lips. The shorter girl lay her head back down on her pillow, Jade’s arms still wrapped around her and length still fully inside her, and the two of them slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
